Bodie Cruz
|hometown = Las Piñas, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = Software Developer |Currently = Evicted |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 2 |Place = 5th |TimesNominated = 2 (Weeks 17 & 18) |NominationsReceived = 13 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |InstagramUserName = bodiecruz |TwitterUserName = bodiecruz |Days = 124}} Elmo Jeremiah "Bodie" Cruz was a housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 2. Despite being a son of a famous celebrity, Bodie tried to live his life as low key or normal as possibly could through out his life and inside his stay in the Big Brother house. He also underwent through a series of rounds just like ordinary auditionees before being chosen as an official housemate. Bodie first entered the house as a secret housemate together with four others. They were sequestered in a secret area (actually the activity area) next door filled with sand. Only two of the secret housemates would be officially be a housemate at the end of the week. Bodie and his fellow secret housemate Maricris Dizon became an official housemate, evicting Jeremy Hidano and Mikah Dizon. Inside the house, Bodie was a friend to all of the housemates which gave an advantage for him as he was never put up for the nomination's block. It wasn't until the default nominations occured, where all of them were nominated for the Big Four slots that he got a taste of being nominated for the first time. Unfortunately, he came in short when it comes to collecting enough votes for a Big Four slot, evicting him on Day 124 just two days before the Big Night, making him the last evictee of the season. Biography Elmo Jeremiah "Bodie" Cruz is a 21-year-old software developer and a former SCTC Alumni from Las Piñas. He is the son of actor Tirso Cruz III, and with his entry in the House, he wants to break away from the image of being a "showbiz son." Naturally, because of his showbiz connections, he was once a mainstay of the youth-talent show Ang TV before living a life of obscurity prior to his stay in the House. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 1 Task History Competition History Nominations History } |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Robert Woods Beatriz Saw | Bruce Quebral | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | Kian Kazemi Beatriz Saw | Kian Kazemi Beatriz Saw | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | Beatriz Saw Robert Woods | Wendy Valdez | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | Mickey Perz Robert Woods | – | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 17 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 18 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |} Post Big Brother * He pursued a short acting career after his Big Brother stint. Trivia *Setting the default nominations aside, Bodie was never really put up for eviction. *He was among the tallest contestants of the season, at 6'1". Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males Category:5th Place